Demônio Do Amor
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: NARUHINA, HENTAI, ONE SHOT. Os desejos implacáveis deles, jamais poderiam ser apagados por tradições... Pela distância. Amavam-se e se amariam pra sempre, nem que pra isso, ela precisasse amar o demônio que vivia dentro dele.


Fic: _**O Demônio do Amor.**_

Sinopse: _**NARUHINA, HENTAI, ONE SHOT. Os desejos implacáveis deles, jamais poderiam ser apagados por tradições... Pela distância. Amavam-se e se amariam pra sempre, nem que pra isso, ela precisasse amar o demônio que vivia dentro dele.**_

Personagens do Titio Masashi, que será um KishimoRRRto, se não explicar a bos** que fez nessa semana que passou (brava)

_**Então é isso... Essa fic eu dedico pra todos que me pediram um NaruHina. **_

_**

* * *

I – Único: "Eu vou invadir sua alma".**_

_**Naruto POV*s**_

_- Hinata!!! Não!!!_ – lembro de ter visto só o clarão do fogo subindo... E o corpo dela em chamas.

Aquilo se tornara um hábito.

Levantei assustado... Eu suava. O maldito barulho da explosão era uma trovoada lá fora. Chovia há meses em Konoha... Mas nem toda água do mundo aplacaria aquelas chamas malditas, que me visitavam todas as noites, e consumiam minha Hinata...

"_Merda..."_ E todas as noites eu acordava cheio de tesão. Que desejo mais leviano o meu, vê-la pegar fogo, e incendiar junto com a cena... Era como se eu a fizesse queimar. E a queria... Porra, como eu queria provar ela todinha! Há quantos dias eu acordava de madrugada, e tocava uma pensando nela?

"_Merda mesmo..."_ Precisava fazer alguma coisa... Eu devia _tá_ ficando louco. Tomei uma capa de chuva no armário e um copo d'água bem gelado. Pulei na janela e rumei pro Clã Hyuuga. Nem foi tão difícil me esquivar da segurança... Aqueles nojentos pareciam ter medo do céu, que desabava em Konoha.

_- Ai! Sou de açúcar vou derreter... Tchhh, bando de merdinhas... –_ praguejando eu escalei umas árvores e parei um instante, sobre as folhas molhadas, vendo minha menininha dormir. – _Que coisa mais linda..._ – com ela, eu nem pensava muito no que dizer.

Eu nunca pensei muito. Naruto fazia... E fez. Pulei na janela e meu chakra começou a fervilhar na hora... Então aquela imagem tenebrosa e excitante me tomou na mente: ela pegava fogo... E gemia, e chorava... Ela se torcia naquela cama tão grande. Ah... Aquela cama caberia nós dois. Tamanho perfeito pro meu tesão. Tamanho perfeito pro nosso amor.

_**Hinata POV*s**_

Eu estava inquieta... Há horas me remexia nos lençóis de seda, e nada me fazia parar de pensar nele... Naqueles olhos vermelhos, na marca da Kitsune rasgando meu Naruto. Sentia-me tão inútil, quando ela o tomava! Como eu sentia vontade de surrar o Naruto, pra ver se aquele demônio o parava de atormentar!

Como eu desejava ser ainda mais forte, só pra aliviar a dor dele... Há muito tempo, quase tudo que eu me tornara, era só pra ele... Uzumaki Naruto. De olhos fechados, tentei me acalmar naquele barulhinho gostoso da chuva, e na brisa gelada que entrava pela janela.

Algo mais entrara no quarto escuro... Aquele chakra... Juro que não acreditei, mas ele estava ali, me olhando dormir quase nua, há alguns minutos. Enlouquecera! Se otoou-san sonhasse com isso, seria o fim de nós dois! Mas com Naruto, eu nunca sentia medo. E aquele pavor era... Excitante. Pensar que ele me observava era excitante... Ah por Kami-sama! Onde estava a menina tímida de anos atrás?

Estava ali... Junto com a mulher, que sentia o corpo todo esquentar na presença dele.

_**Seja eu...**_

_**Seja eu...**_

_**Deixa que eu seja eu  
**_

_**E aceita  
**_

_**O que seja seu  
**_

_**Então deita e aceita eu...**_

Me remexi de propósito, deixando que os lençóis escorregassem da cama, mas escondi os seios abraçando uns travesseiros... E mais uma vez, o chakra oscilou, vindo acompanhado dele se despindo daquela capa de chuva emborrachada... Dos sapatos... Da jaqueta.

Ele não podia fazer aquilo! Ele nunca se atrevera a tanto! Mas confesso... O perigo de sermos pegos, era mesmo... Delicioso.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Quando dei por mim, estava só de calças... E ela vestia uma calcinha pequena demais. Fui me ajeitando na cama... Nem que não rolasse nada, eu precisava sentir a pele dela relando na minha. Eu estava tão frio e ela era tão quente. Precisava mesmo daquele calor. A Hinata tinha o poder de me acalmar... E de me levar à loucura.

_**Molha eu!  
**_

_**Seca eu!  
**_

_**Deixa que eu seja o céu  
**_

_**E receba  
**_

_**O que seja seu  
**_

_**Anoiteça e amanheça eu...**_

Então virou de lado, no meu contrário, deixando as costas expostas ao meu peito nu... Colei nela, e corri uma das mãos naquele corpo inteiro com cheirinho de baunilha... Ela era tão doce... Tão cheirosa, tão quentinha...

_- Ah porra... Tão gostosa..._ – kuso! Falei mais uma vez, mas ela não pareceu acordar.

Foi movendo os quadris de encontro a mim... E eu _tava_ duro. Igual um gatinho manso, ela se aninhou nos meus braços, puxando os lençóis de volta e tremendo um pouco... A chuva me deixou gelado, mas ela me aqueceria. E mais uma vez, não controlei minhas mãos... Uma delas desceu bem no meio das pernas redondinhas, roçando na calcinha. Que surpresa mais deliciosa! Minha Hinata estava toda molhadinha... Aticei o chakra de vento e rasguei o tecido. Escorreguei os dedos, e comecei a masturbar-la... Então aquele corpinho todo tremeu, e era tão gostoso brincar com ela daquele jeito. Com a outra mão, a abracei pelo pescoço, e um gemido escapou.

Era tão bom ouvi-la gemendo de prazer, mas era perigoso...

_**Hinata POV*s**_

Que loucura me entregar aos dedos dele! Joguei uma das pernas por cima do Naruto, e me doei mais ainda... Foi quando a outra mão dele me tapou a boca... Eu já estava gemendo. Era assim entre nós dois, um pequeno toque e eu corava... Apenas um dedo penetrando e eu gemia.

Meus olhos continuavam fechados. Aquilo era um sonho.

_**Beija eu!  
**_

_**Beija eu!  
**_

_**Beija eu, me beija  
**_

_**Deixa  
**_

_**O que seja ser...**_

Abusado... Desceu na cama, me beijando inteirinha, passando os lábios molhados nas minhas costas, me mordendo nos quadris, e abriu minhas pernas. Com as mãos apertou as coxas por dentro, e eu mordi os lábios... Seria presenteada com mágica língua do Naruto.

A primeira coisa que ele me disse na madrugada foi: _"Shiii",_ e pousou um dos dedos nos lábios, que desceram de uma só vez pra minha intimidade, beijando tudo ali... Os pêlos, as pernas, o sexo todo.

Era difícil não gemer.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Ah... Era disso que eu precisava... Era o gosto dela que me fazia falta. Não me lembro de muitas coisas naquela noite... Só me lembro do prazer. De todo o amor que aquela kunoichi me dava. Então eu suguei, lambi e mordi aquela intimidade quente, gostosa, que molhava a cama, cada vez mais. Dancei a língua como se estivesse falando besteiras pra ela...

"_Quero te comer todinha... Abra mais essas pernas... Grita meu nome... Ah Porra! Você é muito gostosa..."._

Chupando tudo, abri os olhos e vi, no meio daqueles seios enormes, o rostinho da minha Hinatinha corado, e dois dedinhos dela dentro da boca, fazendo aqueles movimentos de entra e sai... Merda... Imaginei meu pau escorregar naquela boca macia, sentido, e ela lambendo tudo... Não era hora de pensar em mim. A daria prazer, e sentiria prazer em dar tudo pra ela.

Eu sempre fui um egoísta.

Penetrei dois dedos, e comecei a bombear, pra dentro, pra fora, cada vez mais rápido... Uma das mãos dela me agarrou nos cabelos, e a cintura toda torcia pra trás... Ela se entregava... E era tão bom ver a Hinata assim, só minha.

Lambi mais forte, enquanto os dedos corriam mais rápidos... Mas não os colocaria inteiro... Aquela delícia quentinha e apertada me receberia logo, logo. Então comecei a tortura... Cerrava os dentes, e uma mão não foi boa o bastante pra me atrelar nos cabelos, ela pousou a outra, tentando me puxar pra cima... Porra... Eu enlouqueci sentindo-a tremer ainda mais... Molhar ainda mais... Gemer ainda mais.

Sorte a chuva marulhar tanto, ou seriamos descobertos no primeiro dedo que a penetrou.

_- Pare... O-o-onegai... Pa-Pare..._ – foi à primeira coisa que me disse na madrugada.

_**Hinata POV*s**_

Aqueles dentes me tiravam à sanidade... Aquela língua me domava todas às vezes... E eu sempre tentava resistir. Sabia que minhas palavras o deixariam ainda mais cheio de... De... De tesão. Só de pensar nisso, eu corava. Tentei fechar as pernas, mas as mãos dele afastaram os joelhos... Eu não tinha forças pra nada. Estava suspensa na luxúria do meu Naruto.

_**Então beba e receba  
**_

_**Meu corpo no seu  
**_

_**Corpo eu, no meu corpo**_

_**Deixa!  
**_

_**Eu me deixo  
**_

_**Anoiteça e amanheça...**_

Mas ele sempre caia nas minhas armadilhas: – _Na-não faz assim... Não me morda..._ – falei baixinho, e meu trunfo veio nas mãos tirando as próprias calças.

O queria dentro de mim... Queria seu calor, seu peso... Seu sexo. Minha fraqueza era o que domava todo desejo daquele shinobi hiperativo.

Ele escalou me beijando toda, mais uma vez... E outra... E sempre. Eu ofegava e ele já estava molhado de suor. O cheiro do meu shinobi era sublime... Espalhava-se pelo quarto, tragava meus sentidos, abocanhava meus seios, me abraçava na cintura, me suspendia as pernas e me violava... Penetrou sem falar nada, e ficou imóvel por longos segundos.

Tudo, ao lado dele, era duma eternidade regada a amor e prazer. Então abri meus olhos.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Aquelas duas luas cintilantes, molhadas e tremendo, me acordaram daquela insanidade toda, mas era tarde pra arrependimentos... Voltar pra casa seria herético. Ali, dentro dela, devorando baunilha, era todo o lugar do mundo que eu queria estar... E era lugar nenhum. Toquei o rosto corado com meus lábios, e o quente daquela pele, me fez tremer:

_- Senti sua falta..._ – sussurrei e ela me abraçou com as unhas.

_- E eu a sua..._ – que voz mais cheia de amor. Cheia do carinho inocente, que só ela sabia me dar.

_**Seja eu...  
**_

_**Seja eu...  
**_

_**Deixa que eu seja eu  
**_

_**E aceita  
**_

_**O que seja seu  
**_

_**Então deita e aceita eu...**_

Era uma pureza de olhos brancos, que eu desejava sacudir e devorar com força... Só pra ver o rostinho torcendo de prazer... Só pra sentir o poder daquela voz, em gemidos. Movi os quadris pra fora, e entrei até no fundo, a fazendo abrir mais as pernas, e se entregar completamente pra mim.

Era tão bom tê-la assim... Só minha. E meu desejo tencionava os músculos, que se moviam pra dentro e pra fora daquele corpinho tão lindo. Os gemidos finos dela foram tomando volume, e eu queria escutar cada um deles. Sabia que Hinata gritava só pra mim... Pra mais ninguém. Ela era inteira minha, e eu continuava a comendo, forçando pra dentro e pra fora... Tão apertada que me envolvia a cada penetrada.

Foi ai que tomei os lábios, não pra abafar os gemidos tão suaves, mas pra sentir ainda mais o gosto daquela menina.

_**Hinata POV*s**_

Sempre amei tudo nele... Mas o beijo despertava sensações indescritíveis. Parecia... Não sei... Como voar... Mas eu nunca voei antes. No meio daquelas pernas e perdida na língua dele, eu jurava poder tocar no amor, preso no suor, nos cabelos e naqueles grandes olhos azuis.

_**Molha eu...  
**_

_**Seca eu...  
**_

_**Deixa que eu seja o céu  
**_

_**E receba  
**_

_**O que seja seu  
**_

_**Anoiteça e amanheça eu...**_

Dava pra tocar o amor, bem no meio da gente, entrando e saindo de dentro de mim, cada vez mais forte... Nem todo o romantismo do mundo, me deixaria esquecer que estávamos transando na minha cama... E as palavras desconexas, misturavam ao trovão que castigava os céus. E ali, somente ali, nenhum de nós se importava se Konoha ruísse... Que viesse abaixo!

Senti toda a luxúria e amor do Naruto, me devorando num calor torrencial. Então eu incendiei. O corpo todo fervia e eu parecia um vulcão... Como se meu calor o tragasse, toda minha pele ardia... De verdade! Porque de azuis, vermelhos surgiram, e o demônio rasgou o rosto do meu menino...

Começaria a disputa.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Não sei quando o descontrole surgiu... Só sei que eu continuava a suar e arfar, penetrando fundo nela... Cada vez mais rápido, a beijando e sentindo toda dor da minha menina, em lágrimas e sorrisos. Foi quando ela me mordeu, e sussurrou:

_- Continue..._

Era eu quem estava suspenso... No manto da raposa-demônio, que envolvia meu corpo e o dela.

Estávamos perdidos... Aquela carga de chakra só aumentava nosso tesão... Tão perigoso, e a imagem dela, em chamas, dominou meus olhos... Não mais que as batidas na porta:

_- Hinata-sama! Está tudo bem?_ – merda de um Neji.

Ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas... E naquele momento, o Naruto estava perdido... Era o jinchuuriki que continuava transando com ela.

_- Não pare... Não pare..._ – louca. – _E-Está sim nii-san... Po-pode ir..._ – infeliz de um relâmpago que estalou lá fora, trazendo um clarão.

Tenho certeza que ele nos viu através da divisória, já que o quarto todo clareou. Mas Neji foi embora, dizendo algo como _"boa noite"_, enquanto eu continuava devorando a prima dele... O pequeno tesouro dos Hyuugas, que ninguém cuidava como eu. E ele sabia disso.

_**Então beba e receba  
**_

_**Meu corpo no seu  
**_

_**Corpo eu, no meu corpo**_

Ela sorriu, e gemeu mais alto... Ficava mais apertada a cada investida, mais molhada... Porra! Cada vez mais quente. E minhas garras cresceram... Maldita tortura e eu as fiquei na cama... Não podia machucar minha menininha... E ela continuava com aquele sorriso doce, misturado ao prazer, de me sentir entrando e saindo. Era a magia de Hinata que me domava.

Ela domava até a kyuubi.

_- Fique comigo Naruto... Fique aqui... Não deixe que ela sinta seu prazer..._ – sussurrava no meu ouvido, sem medo de se queimar no manto.

Ele nos envolvia, e eu explodia de tanto tesão. O perigo ao lado dela, era sublime... Mas eu não podia arriscar Hinata em desejos tão levianos... Precisava me controlar, mas era quase impossível fazê-lo, sentindo aquelas mãozinhas me apertando nas costas e pedindo mais... Ela sempre quis mais do que eu pudesse dar... Mas por ela, eu seria mais do que já era.

Eu seria, apenas, o Naruto... Que ela chamava a cada investida do meu pau, a sentindo arder, e a lágrimas correrem soltas misturadas ao sorriso do prazer.

_**Hinata POV*s**_

A excitação me tomara por completo... O chakra da Raposa parecia me devorar... Os dentes dele salientando me diziam, _"Vou mastigar você... Vou engolir você..."_ E eu desejava virar comida pra ele. Estava transando com Naruto, e lutando contra o demônio que o descontrolava.

Aquele descontrole... Ah... Deixava-me sem reações... Sobravam gemidos, e eu ofertava meu corpo pra todo o prazer. Ele acelerou, me fazendo arder toda, envolvendo pela cintura, e penetrando com mais força que antes... E porque eu pedia ainda mais? Porque o queria completo e pra sempre?

Porque eu não parava de gritar? Os trovões não foram altos o suficiente, e a boca dele me calou, cerrando as presas na língua num beijo sem fim, enquanto eu pulsei e gozei nele... Senti o orgasmo mais sublime que já tive, o fazendo gozar em mim, e o manto retroceder, porque todo meu prazer era só pra ele... Pra ninguém mais.

"_Só pra você Naruto..."_ – ele ouvia meus pensamentos. Ele tragava minhas súplicas. Ele era só meu.

Escorregando nos suores, Naruto me deu tudo, até a última gota, completando os espaços que haviam, quando não estávamos juntos. Sem dúvidas e sem temores, meu shinobi me abraçou, e pousou o rosto nos seios, enquanto saia calmo de dentro. Molhou nós dois com lágrimas silenciosas.

Por segundos eternos, eu senti toda a dor do que é ser um jinchuuriki... Toda a dor em se descontrolar, enquanto se ama tão intensamente alguém... E torpe que sou, senti prazer em pensar que poderia ser devorada pelo demônio, que o comia aos poucos.

Queria ser tragada, pra dentro do Naruto, e nunca mais sair dele. Ele era tudo pra mim.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Tive tanto medo. Entendi meus sonhos... Era eu quem a incendiava. Fui eu, quem acordou a mulher dentro da minha doce menininha assustada, que corava por motivos ínfimos e banais. E foi a raposa que tentou quebrar cada ossinho dela, rasgar sua pele, e tomar todo o corpo pra si.

Um corpo de kunoichi, que era meu.

Chorei sem vergonha alguma dos sentimentos terríveis que me tomavam. Não podia machucá-la... Não podia perdê-la... Mas ela gostou da dor, e se perdeu dentro de mim.

Aqueles olhos enormes me pediam calma?

_- Tenho medo de perder você pra mim..._ – era uma possessividade sem explicação.

_- Mas eu quero me perder em você..._ – porque ela me respondia tão linda, sorrindo, e tocando as marcas no rosto?

_- Eu a vi em chamas... Ela pode te machucar Hinata!_ – me desesperei. – _Você não tem medo?_

Não... Ela nunca teve medo de mim. E não disse mais nada, além de:

_- Amo você Naruto... E pra sempre vai ser assim, porque você é meu, e eu sou tua... E se for preciso, vou amar o demônio que há dentro de você..._ – calma e serena, ela me beijou, ajeitando os lençóis sobre nós dois, enquanto a chuva crepitava nas árvores, e a natureza sorria cúmplice daquele amor.

_**Deixa!  
**_

_**Eu me deixo  
**_

_**Anoiteça e amanheça...**_

Quem sabe, eu não fosse merecedor de tanto carinho?... Quem sabe, ela um dia sentisse medo de mim?... Quem sabe, a raposa maldita, sentisse medo do poder daquela kunoichi? Apenas a voz fina de Hinata, era capaz de virar meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, despertando o descontrole, o amor, o sexo, o cheiro... Despertando o que havia de melhor e pior, em mim.

_**Hinata POV*s**_

Vendo meu Naruto nu, adormecer atracado nos seios, como um pequeno bebê que pede alimento e colo pra mãe, tive a certeza de que nunca mais o deixaria partir... Nem que pra isso, eu fosse tragada no poder da kyuubi. Eu era a dona daquele menino tão lindo e vivo, e não ela.

E eu sempre desejaria mais noites de chuvas e inquietação, porque o descontrole dele, só eu sabia dissipar. Porque o amor dele... Só eu teria queimando em mim, como um vulcão.

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

Música: **_**"Beija Eu"**_** – Marisa Monte e Arnaldo Antunes.**_

_**To com vontade de contar como eu fiz esse hentai!!!**_

_**Acordei pensando no gato essa manhã de domingo chuvosa, na minha cidade... E como ele é loirinho, pensei no Naruto... E pensei na Hinata. A primeira cena que me veio na cabeça, foi ele transando com ela tentando calar os gemidos, e nada mais! Levantei da cama, tomei uns quatro copos de água (ressaca), falei um bom dia pra família (já estavam acordados, e minha mãe abraçadinha no meu pai... Tão lindos! *-*) então comecei a escrever... Não dava pra parar de digitar, saiu tudo de uma só vez... Enquanto eu levantava, me pendurava na janela, dançava um pouco, fechava os olhos, e imaginava a cena. Meio dia e meio, eles já tinham gozado kkkkkkkk. **_

_**Espero não ter feito muitas loucuras, mas tentei exprimir os dois em cada linha, e uma Hinata mulher, pensando SEMPRE no Naruto da **__**miateixeira**__**, a grande flor, que inspira na fic "A Volta do Time 7", link:**__** (não sai aqui, mas da no Nyah Fan Fiction)  
**_

_**Mia... Você é a mais gostosa quando faz seu Naruto... E isso foi uma homenagem especial, de toda minha inocência e desejos de 20 e poucos anos. Adoro você! *agarra***_

_**Beijos pra toooooooooooodasss**_


End file.
